Kira Hotline
by Loyal Subject
Summary: What happens when Light decides to create a website that will take people's revenge on their behalf? AU
1. Kira Hotline

_Well, I have multiple ideas for fanfictions to work on. However, I can't decide which one I want to do first. So I'm posting little prologues for each of them. Whichever I get the most support for I will work on that one first. So tell me what you think! For this fanfiction, I read a challenge a while ago. The challenge was to have Light create a hotline similar to Hell Girl's hotline. I also had to write it under Light's perspective or the client's perspective. So enjoy this short prologue!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor the idea of a Hotline that takes revenge on your behalf. **_**  
**_

* * *

_**  
Kira Hotline**_

The room was dark except for the light illuminating from my computer screen. I was putting on the finishing touches of my new website. A website for justice. People from all over the world would log in, in hope to see their pains and harassers fall into the hands of God. I would be holding these people in the palm of my hand and at any moment I could move it, sending them all into the bottomless pits of hell. But they deserved it, those bastards. Just like the criminals that I killed with a simple stroke of my pen. And I would continue doing this until the world, my world, was perfect. Not a single criminal would walk on the streets. The world would be a perfect place to live in once more.

That day would come. I was sure of that. Ryuk chuckled behind me. Just how amusing was this to Ryuk? I took an apple from my desk and threw it over my shoulder. Within moments I could hear Ryuk taking a bite of the juicy snack. I'm sure it was gone in two bites.

My finger pressed against the "enter" key. I smirked with triumph as the screen read "site launched". Welcome to the Kira Hotline.


	2. The Request

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews even though i know it was a tad short. Unfortunately, this one is short too. Consider it part two of the prologue. I probably should have made it into one document but I'll edit it later to make it one long prologue.But for now, here is the second part of the prologue. I'm still going to follow the challenge and follow the rules that apply despite the fact I'd rather not write in first person as Light. The challenge is meant to help me become a better writer so I will stick with it even if it means potentially losing some readers.  
_

* * *

_**The Request **_

The digital clock that sat by my desk read one o'clock. Damn those bastard teachers for giving me so much homework. If I could, I would request them _all _to the Kira Hotline and let them all rot in hell.

My name is Arashi Hayate for those of you who are wondering. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to "talk" to the audience but it's better than making you read this and having to think that everything I do you're doing. Personally, that just creeps me out.

So anyway, I'm sitting here waiting for my damn computer to load the Kira Hotline website. I was so pissed that I had to do my god damn research paper and turn it in before midnight. Supposedly the requests are more likely to occur if you submit it at midnight. But oh well I was forced to do it now. My research paper was late anyway. Figures.

The screen suddenly turned black. Hey, this is kind of cool. I watched intensely as a shiny, red apple appeared on the screen. One moment it was there and the next it burst into a small flame. The words "we will take revenge on your behalf" appeared underneath the tiny flame. This was it. I directed my mouse to upload the picture of the person who I despised. Now I normally like people but this guy was so phony that I despised him from the very pit of my gut. The little bastard. I couldn't wait to see him die.

After uploading the picture, I briskly typed the name of my nemesis into the computer. The idea of revenge began to seep inside of me. The excitement involving this idea that I was indirectly killing someone caused my hands to shake. The rushing thrill that was now piling up inside my body was so intense I almost fell back in my chair. Once I was able to regain myself, I hit the "enter" key. See you in hell Light Yagami.

* * *

_From now on the story will work in the same format: one chapter will be Light POV, the next will be Arashi's POV and continuing in the same pattern. Obviously Light's POV is going to be written differently from Arashi's which is part of the reason why i wanted to create two prologues, so that readers can get a sense of how the different characters will tell their story. Also do not expect updates very often: I am working on another fanfiction and I also have no idea how this one will end so lets see how it turns out :)_


	3. Predicament

_Alright so here it is! The very first official chapter of the Kira Hotline. Let me tell you, I do find writing as Light (who I really do not like) a huge challenge so if anything seems off just let me know, give me some advice, or just don't read the fanfiction lol. I would also just like to address two things: one, Arashi is a guy and two Light is not his teacher. you will find out how he knows Light. sometimes Arashi will say confusing things since he his character tends to ramble...which is kind of what I'm doing now . So anyway here it is: chapter one! **  
**_

* * *

_**Predicament**_

I was finally finished with my schoolwork. It was nothing too hard. After all, school was never difficult for me. Nothing was difficult for me. After returning my school books to their proper place in my bag, I took out the most important book in my life. The Death Note. It may have looked like an ordinary notebook but it held immense power and now this immense power was all mine. The power to change anything and everything; the power to create a new and perfect world.

The black notebook called to me as I opened up its pages. It wanted more lives to take away so I would give it those lives. However, before I would kill the criminals that I desired to exterminate, I had other affairs to attend to: The Kira Hotline.

Ah, the Kira Hotline. Such a wonderful thing I have created. It had only been running for a week until everyone around the world was buzzing about a new hotline to take revenge for you. But what could they expect from their new God? After all, if I wish to create a perfect world I must listen to my people. And the people want their bullies, sex offenders, abusive parents, and so on to be eliminated.

Now, it was time for me to do just that: serve the people with justice. The amount of requests completely flooded my mailbox. With a slight motion of my mouse, I opened the first request. Immediately, a name and picture came up: Jamie Smith. I stared at the picture for a while to see if I recognized her in any way or form. I didn't. The very step was to check the description that came along with the name and face. After the requester sent in the name and face, I programmed a small box to appear requesting the knowledge of the potential victim's crime. After all, I was not going to trust these peoples' judgment completely. That would make me a common murderer which I was not. God does not punish those that do not deserve it.

I briefly scanned the short description only to become immediately annoyed. Words cannot describe how juvenile this person was. Here is what was written verbatim:

"wat did dis girl do 2 me? SHE'S A F#$IN B!#$ (at least she had the decency of replacing profanity with various symbols) thatz wat. i told her i likes dis guy rite? and she azked him out on purpose! S!#! kill her Kira u r my hero! if u r a guy i would soooooooooooooooooooo go out wit u 3"

Now, this is one of the reasons why I regret creating this site. These people that wish to abuse the system and mock what I am doing should die. I am tempted to write their names in the Death Note but I do not simply because I do not have time to hack into their computers and locate their MySpace or Facebook. These are the type of girls that post their cell phone numbers on these various sites, just asking to get raped by online predators. I have deduced the amount of online predators but when I receive requests such as this one sometimes I cannot help but to wish that someone would teach these women a lesson. The female mind is so complex and clouded by emotions it sometimes disgusts me. However, I cannot completely bash women simply because it is because of them that I was able to step forward. Misa is on my side now and will do anything for me. A perfect trump card if you ask me. It is because of Misa that I refrain from writing down the people who give me these ludicrous requests in my Death Note. Fortunately for them, I decide to spare their idiotic lives. For now. To be frank, I do not know how much longer I can last reading these requests written in "AIM" chat. It takes me a good two minutes to figure out what these people are trying to say.

My train of thought against the foolish requesters was interrupted by Ryuk's laughter. He clearly had been reading over my shoulder and was now enjoying himself with this stupidity. Its times like these where he really pisses me off. I knew any moment he would make some sort of idiotic comment. He always did whenever I received this sort of request.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk you weren't kidding Light. You really are popular with the ladies and these girls don't even know who you are hyuk hyuk," Ryuk chuckled. Laugh it up Ryuk and continue to piss me off.

I decided it was enough of this so I deleted the request. On to the next one I suppose though that last request had completely thrown off my mood. I desperately needed to kill a cold blooded murderer to calm my nerves. However, I did take responsibility when creating this site. So onward to the next request.

This one, I must say, was much more interesting than the last request:

"Dear Kira,

Hi. I'm sorry I have to make my description quick because I am afraid my dad will walk in on me as I type this request. I shouldn't have to explain what my dad does to me. It's very simple: he's abusive. I go to school with bruises all over my body. My classmates always ask what happened to me but I use the excuse that I am a klutz. I think my teachers are starting to suspect something but that only makes it worse on me. Please Kira, make my dad go away."

It is requests like these that help me to remember why I created this site in the first place. The purpose of this site is to find those people that are hidden in the shadows, never convicted of any crime and thus avoid being put on television. It is situations like these that make me realize without a doubt that I _am_ doing the right thing. With that in mind, I took out my pen and opened up to a page of the Death Note.

_Aoi Daiki Heart attack 12:34 pm _

I sighed with relief for a moment as I put the pen down. It was good to know that I was doing justice for the world. I quickly moved towards the next request. What sort of person did I get to kill now?

The moment the request opened my face turned pale. The blood began to drain from my veins as Ryuk burst into a fit of laughter. What was this? This could not be. It simply couldn't.

But it was. My name along with my face was on the request. Simple as that. It took me a few moments to regain myself. My very first thought was this was the work of Ryuzaki. The bastard. There was no doubt that he had heard about this site already. It was probably a trick to see what I would do since he obviously suspected me. It wasn't like I could kill myself or that I would kill myself just to clear my name. That was absurd. There had to be a way around this.

The very first thing that I did after I composed myself was I read the complaint:

"Hey Kira. I know you probably get a lot of this everyday so I'll make it quick. I normally don't hold grudges against people but this guy is a complete asshole. I mean he acts like he's better than everyone else. Always Mr. Perfect. The thing that really pisses me off is that he's the kind of guy that's gotta rub it in your face as if saying "I'm surrounded by idiots". Talk about lowering other peoples' goddamn self esteem. The world would be a better place if he was no longer in it."

Well this certainly did not sound like L. Not one bit. Either he was the best actor I've ever seen or this was not his work. It was most likely the second option. My next objective was to find out who this person was exactly. It's a good thing I have excellent computer skills. Now all I would have to do is find this person and write his name in the Death Note. Simple as that.

Within moments I was already locating the mysterious person's IP address. This was too easy. I almost wished it _was_ L's doing. He would have made it much more challenging than this. Well I guess beggars can't be choosers.

The location of the computer was now in my grasp. All I had to do was find the name. Just a name and I was sure to know the face of this person.

Every once in a while a person will encounter a predicament. Sometimes they will be small and idiotic predicaments while other times it will be a matter of life or death. This was a matter of life or death. For I recognized this person's name. This person who dared to try and kill me for ludicrous reasons however I just could not put my finger on this person's face. Damn. In a moment's time I was about to completely go insane since this was not a very good thing.

Soon, I realized that this was a good thing since even if I knew the person's face I would not be able to kill them right away. It was certain that their computer files would be searched through especially with L so close by. L would probably have the computer searched where he would find the link to the Kira Hotline as well as whose name the victim submitted. L would easily conclude that this Arashi Hayate fellow was killed because of the person who he tried to indirectly kill which would be me. Thus I would once again be a primary suspect in the Kira Case.

This was certainly a predicament. Even if I eventually saw Arashi and knew his face, it would still be risky to kill him. However, L does not know that I am able to kill by other means besides heart attacks. I could easily have Arashi die of some sort of accident. But even that could be risky since L is very intelligent. He wouldn't just ignore the fact that Arashi had placed my name in the Kira Hotline. It was too coincidental especially since L already suspected me.

What to do, what to do, what to do. I was not sure how smart this kid was but there was a high chance that if I did not comply with his request, he would suspect me of being Kira or could tell someone else who would ultimately suspect me of being Kira. Not to mention once when L started snooping around this website he could make some connections very easily. He could make connections if I killed this kid or if I chose to let him live but disregard his request.

That was when a little idea hatched in my head. What if I sent this Arashi an email as Kira telling him that I wanted his help to create a perfect world. Then I could send him papers from the Death Note and have another little pawn at my grasp. That way if he was caught it would not seem unusual for him to die if worse came to worse. There would be no link between us other than classmates. Plus, I really did not know who this guy was so it wouldn't be that hard to lie about it. Not that lying was every hard for me.

It was decided, I would gather another distant pawn that could easily be at my disposal. I would wait a few days to send the reply, giving me time to back out of the idea and kill the little bastard if need be. Another predicament solved.

* * *

_Don't forget the next chapter will be under Arashi's point of view (which i personally find easier to write for some reason) oh and thanks for all your reviews!_


	4. Your Request is Denied

_Hello everyone! Yes, I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry! I just got really into my other story...anyway so yes, we have another update. However, the summary will still say "Currently on Hold" for the basic reason that I have serious writer's block when it comes to this story. Yeah, it's really difficult. I think it's mainly because I just don't like the main characters. And to be honest, I don't expect you to like Arashi either (yeah I'm not going to go and dis the Light fans out there but I personally don't like him). But that was my purpose: I wanted to try my best to create a main character that you wouldn't enjoy neccessarily. He is supposed to be annoying. Now that being said, this chapter is written in his point of view so expect it to be full of rambling, horrible grammar, and loads of cursing. _

_The other thing I wanted to mention is the comment that I keep getting in the reviews. The whole "well why didn't Light just ignore Arashi's request like he did the other girl". My answer is very simple: he was under pressure. When I wrote the scene, I saw him acting similar to how he acted with Naomi Misora at one point: he was nervous and it was affecting his logic. If you remember, at one point he kept saying to himself "oh man if my dad calls me now I'm so screwed" yet it took him a while to come up with the easy solution of turning off his cell phone. Light can't be perfect with everything. He was reacting the same way with Arashi's act. But this chapter and hopefully the next chapter (whenever I get to it) will explain that event a little bit better. _

_So yes, enjoy this chapter and reviews/criticism is always welcome. Note: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism though I didn't mind your criticism regarding the previous chapters. _

* * *

_**Your Request is Denied**_

Alright so I sent in my request right? My request to send the little bastard known as Light Yagami to his death. Well, of course knowing my luck, stupid Kira doesn't fulfill my request. Fine. No big deal. There was a simple way to solve this: spam, spam, and more spam. The very next day, I sent this guy another request. Alright I'll admit I did lie a little. I may have told Kira that Light beat me up after school a couple a times and stole my lunch money...oh yeah I think I told him that he threatened to stab me but I don't remember.

So anyway I figured no harm done, Light deserves to die anyway. But here's the weird thing: the goddamn bastard still didn't kill Light! I walk into class the day after my new and improved request and of course Light is sitting in his seat like always. Completely irritated, I sat next to him watching with complete disgust as he began to flirt with the girl on his other side. Of course she was falling into his charm which made it even more sickening. For an A student she's pretty dumb when it comes to falling for a guy. Light basically has a list of girls that he could go out with so if he gets bored with her it's not like it's that hard for him to find another girlfriend. His line of girls that adore him makes the line for Harry Potter 7 look small and that's the honest truth.

But enough about Light's immense fan-girl group. I'm sitting in my seat, minding my own business as I doodled all over my textbook. I guess Light was just as bored as I was because the next moment I hear Light say something like "I could care less about other people's grades. It's not like it affects me when they fail because all they do is doodle in class" to Takada. I decided to ignore the rest of their conversation because that little comment completely pissed me off. Obviously they had been talking about that kind of stuff from the beginning but why do I gotta be an example in their stupid conversation. Second, I'm not failing. I'm getting a C. That's average. Just because I don't get perfect A+'s in a goddamn class doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm just too lazy to do any goddamn work.

So now I'm completely annoyed but I decided to sit calmly in my seat. Do I have to send fifty requests asking to take Light out? The bastard might not even do it anyway. And it's not like I made it completely irrational. I mean I didn't say Light tried to kill anyone or anything. But he is "bullying" me so doesn't that mean he should die? This doesn't make any sense. Where's the justice?

The weirdest thing was when class was over. I'm walking outside, minding my own business when Light comes over to me.

"Hey Arashi," he said to me as if we've always been best friends. What a load of crap.

"Hi," I said coolly. At this point I'm starting to wonder if today is "Piss Arashi Off" day. I was just itching for a fight.

"I apologize for what I said to Takada earlier in class today," Light said.

"It doesn't matter," I replied quickly. I just wanted him to shut up. I didn't want to waste my free time talking to him when I could be sending more requests to kill him.

"You know, if you need any help I'd be willing to tutor you or we could form a study group," Light offered as though he was suddenly the greatest guy on the whole damn planet. Since when did he ever offer to tutor someone or even consider a study group? Something weird was going on. Either that or this was another attempt to piss me off.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need a tutor nor do I need to join a study group," I replied.

"Hey Light!" we suddenly heard someone call from a distance.

Now there are some things you should know before I continue. Light is our class representative and he fits the role perfectly. He got a perfect score on his entrance exams, he looks perfect, almost everyone likes him, he's phony, and a complete jack ass. Yup, he fits the role of class representative very well. However, we don't have just one class representative. We have two. That's right: two. And in case you're wondering, yes, that means two people got perfect scores on their entrance exams. How the hell that happened is beyond me.

Our second class representative can be described perfectly in one word: weirdo. He's probably in his mid twenties but he certainly does not act like it. This guy wears the same thing everyday, _every _day. His black hair splits in all different directions and it looks like he hasn't washed it in years. In fact, he looks like he doesn't know what soap is at all. I'm surprised he doesn't smell. Hobos probably see him walking down the street and wonder what the fuck is wrong with him. Plus, he _never _wears shoes. He has feet that probably haven't been washed in this decade and he lets them sit _on public seats. _Yeah, you heard me right, he keeps his unwashed feet at the tip of his chair. Talk about sick. This guy has another bunch of quirky habits like he's always sucking his thumb and he holds things using the tips of his fingers. Yup, this guy is basically a freak. The sad thing is: he is rollin' in the dough. I mean, seriously, he must be a millionaire. Yet no one would know it just by looking at his appearance.

You're probably wondering why I am describing a weirdo like him. Well the thing is, he was the one that called Light's name. It's weird: I think those two are friends or something. They are complete opposites so how they're friends is beyond me. Anyway, back to the events that took place I guess.

"Hey Light," Ryuuga Hideki called from behind. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he's named after the famous pop star. Which also doesn't make any sense. At least the real Ryuuga is good looking. This guy has nothing going for him.

"Oh hey Ryuuga," Light said cheerfully. Blah, makes me sick. Goddamn bastard.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in a game of tennis," the weirdo asked, "I figured we could get to know one another better that way." Yes, another one who is going to ignore my existence.

"Uh...sure. Sounds like fun. I just need to get my equipment, is that alright?" Light asked.

"Of course."

"Oh by the way, Ryuuga, this is Arashi Hayate. I think you two are in a class together." At that point, Ryuuga examined me like I was some test tube baby or the creature from the Black Lagoon. It was freaking me out to be honest. His big, dark eyes could scare the crap out of anyone. And those dark circles under his eyes made him just as scary. The man looked like he hadn't slept in years. Why was I not surprised?

"Hmm...it seems I don't recall you. Perhaps we should chat some time," he said after he was done with his little analysis. Pfss, like I would ever want to chat with a weirdo like him.

"Yeah sure..." I said.

"Would you like to join us, Arashi?" Ryuuga asked.

"It sounds like fun but unfortunately, I have to go to work," I lied. But hell, I did have better things to do than watch these smarty pants play tennis.

"I see, well then I guess we will be seeing you soon," Ryuuga said.

"Yeah, see you later Arashi," Light said.

"Have fun," I called. Finally, I was out of here!

* * *

I cracked my knuckles as I sat before my keyboard. Now Kira, time to feel my wrath! I'm not going to just send one message, not even five. Oh no, I'm going to send at least a hundred! A hundred requests, you will have no choice but to kill Light! Because if you don't I'm going to just keep spamming up your mailbox. There is no way you can defeat the power of the internet.

Yeah, that's what I would have sounded like if I was completely insane. But I still wanted Light to die and I was still going to send at least a hundred requests. But hey, I wasn't going to go completely insane over it. I'm not that stupid. So I guess the only thing I could do after I sent my messages was wait and see what happens.

For now Light, have fun with your little tennis match. But soon, you will be finished. After all, Kira is justice.

* * *

_I do have one request! If you are going to review, could you please tell me how well I did in regards to describing L? I adore his character so it was hard for me to constantly call him a "weirdo" and "freak" and hopefully I can improve on that with your reviews. Thanks again _


	5. A Day at Task Force Headquarters

_Hello everyone. Well, we finally have a new chapter! And there's a new character introduced! Woot! I don't know if I want this character involved in any pairings (I tend to stay away from pairings after learning the hard way) but let me know if I should go for it or not okay? I actually think I almost have a decent plot idea now. So hopefully I will be updating more. Don't get your hopes up though just in case hehe. I am also changing this to an AU fanfiction since I've messed up on the main plot so many times already and this chapter really shows that. So enjoy!_

* * *

_**A Day at Task Force Headquarters**_

I found myself surrounded by multiple pairs of eyes. The eyes of my father, L, Ryuk, and the rest of the task force seemed to be focusing solely on me. This may have been normal had I actually said something. But what could I expect; I was after all L's number one suspect for the Kira Case.

L was not my only concern now, however. Just last night, it seems my good old friend Arashi paid a visit to my website again. There was only about a hundred or so requests to kill Light Yagami. If I can't figure out what to do with Arashi soon, I could end up losing my life. This is ridiculous; I don't deserve to lose my life all because of some idiot like Arashi. Luckily, I deleted the requests however there is still a chance that L could find those requests. It seems as though my only chance is to tell Arashi and find a good use for him. After all, he doesn't seem that bright to begin with, making it easier to persuade him. However, I am not going to jump to conclusions like last time. Though in reality, I should have just killed the bastard when I had the chance. Now it was way too obvious to do so.

While in this deep thought of how to eliminate Arashi, I guess the multiple pairs of eyes must have focused on a different subject. I looked down at Ryuzaki, or L or whoever the hell he was, as he crouched in his chair. His bony, pale fingers reached delicately for a small donut. I watched sickly as my nemeses practically shove the donut in his mouth. Of course I made no notion of my feelings through facial expressions: on the outside I looked as though I was un-appalled by this odd behavior of L's.

"Light, have you heard of this 'Kira Hotline' around campus?" L asked while the donut was still in his mouth. I guess he never learned proper manners back in detective school.

"Kira Hotline?" I asked. Great, the moment that I knew was coming was now about to become a reality. This just made today the best day ever.

"Yes...I heard some girls talking about it. Apparently, Kira has set up a website that allows people to request the death of others," L continued as he licked the donut residue off his pale fingers. "If you give a valid reason for the person's death of course."

"Sounds like a practical joke if you ask me," I said casually.

"Yes, that seems logical but I feel we should check into this. Compare recent deaths with those that have been mentioned on the website..." L said however I got the impression that he was mostly thinking aloud as opposed to actually wanting an opinion on the matter. Most likely, L would check into the Kira Hotline regardless of what I said. He was most likely testing me now. Occasional tests on my deductive abilities is not a problem for me in fact, I find it amusing most of the time. However, after multiple tests one right after the other, it becomes a nuisance.

"You're right; you should look into it just in case. Who knows, the Kira Hotline might actually be the real Kira," I said. L nodded in agreement.

"It would be interesting if the real Kira truly was behind the website," L said, placing his thumb to his lips. "Though if it is him, I doubt we'll be able to track him down. I'm sure Kira knows his way around a computer considering he was able to obtain information on the case. If we are able to catch Kira by means of hacking...I would honestly be disappointed in Kira's performance." Well, you certainly won't be disappointed L. The way I have things set up, it was near impossible to track the Kira Hotline back to me.

That was when it hit me. I suddenly knew how to deal with Arashi. I don't know why I didn't see it before. With my computer skills, I could easily make it seem like the site was started by Arashi. If I played my cards right, I just might be able to make it look like Arashi is Kira. But this would require more intense thinking on my part. I would have to leave these thoughts for later. After all, I might be caught off guard if I continued to think this way. But I could not help but to think that if all went well, L would die. I still had Misa and her Shinigami eyes after all.

"Here is your cake, Ryuzaki," L's cookie assistant said. I was currently aware of the fact that L had two assistants. L never mentioned who the first assistant was however I considered the person he was in contact with through the computer his assistant. I can't exactly say what his first assistant is like for obvious reasons. However, I know that his second assistant is a complete nutcase. Her eccentric attitude and bubbly personality would drive anyone insane. At least she wasn't a complete airhead like Misa. Still, I wondered how she even came to work for L in the first place.

"Thank you Nori," L said in a simple manner, addressing his assistance. Another stupid nick name created by L in a pitiful attempt to avoid Kira's wrath. She wasn't even Japanese. If anything, she was half Japanese, clearly living in Britain or some other country prior to the investigation. It was stupid to give her such a name. I wasn't sure who L was trying to fool. No matter, after I arranged for L's death by Misa, I would target this "Nori" next. Though, as of now, I think I should keep Misa away, almost hidden, at least until this Arashi business ended. This could still be difficult, considering Misa's stubbornness and stupidity. "Nori, I am curious as to what your opinion is in regards to the Kira Hotline," L remarked.

Nori immediately stood straight up. She pulled at the necklace that wrapped around her pale neck and began to twirl it around. Like a child, she placed the foreign object in her mouth as she continued to think for a few moments. I couldn't help but notice that this odd behavior was similar to L's. Perhaps his behavior spread like a virus to those around him for a long period of time. I just hoped that I wouldn't start sticking foreign, unsanitary objects in my mouth any time soon. Nori finally paused, taking the necklace out of her mouth and smiled.

"He who strikes first wins," she said promptly, still smiling. Did I forget to mention that she only spoke in proverbs and other such quotes? One may find it interesting, even entertaining, at first. However, after a while, her phrases become quite irritating. My gaze shifted towards L. He merely gave a small smile as though it was something a cute seven year old had said.

"Thank you Nori, I feel even more confident with these actions," he replied and with that Nori was leaving the room. L took a big bite of his cake. I was confident he was going to speak again just when more food was in his mouth. "Light, I was thinking since I will be very busy working on the Aoyama footage, why don't you look into the Kira Hotline. We'll be able to cover more ground that way." Damn it. This was another set up by L. He purposely wanted me to look into the Kira Hotline from the beginning. Damn him.

"Uhh...yeah sure of course," I said reluctantly. The detective now swallowed his piece of cake.

"I would just like you to gather all the names of the people being requested to die on the site. I will have another member of the investigation compare the names of the people being requested to the people who have actually died recently," L instructed.

"Okay, no problem," I said. The one good thing about this is I may be able to hide information from him regarding the site since I would be the only one actually looking into the hotline itself. Unfortunately there was no guarantee of that. For all I knew, L could have someone else work on the Kira Hotline as well and see if I do hold information from him.

"Oh and one more thing: If the work load becomes too much for you, you may ask Arashi for help. Obviously you can't tell him why you are researching the Kira Hotline but I'm sure you'll be able to come up with a decent excuse." I will not lie; this last statement threw me off guard. Why did L suddenly want Arashi involved in all of this? Was it a coincidence that he picked Arashi of all people or was he up to something?

"Arashi?" I said confusingly. L looked up towards me, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes...you were talking today so I figured you were friends. I am allowing your friend to help you if the work load becomes overbearing. Is that a strange privilege?"

"Well," I began, "seeing as how you suspect I'm Kira, I figured it would be dangerous to have me working with someone else on potential evidence regarding the case."

"Yes, but there is only a one percent chance that you are Kira. I think we can all act mature in this situation and cooperate a little given the circumstances. There are a lot of names you will have to find, you know. After all, the site is very popular." I continued to stare directly at the froglike detective. Damn him and his maneuvering just to get me to slip up. Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!

"Well, I guess I should stop arguing since this is to my advantage," I said and smiled.

"Now, if you could, I would like you to begin working on the Kira Hotline immediately. You may stay here as long as you need to if you like."

"Actually, I would rather work on my home PC if it's all right with you," I said. I still needed to get home and figure out a plan to blame this all on Arashi after all. Then, I needed to contact him tonight.

"If you wish. I guess that means I shall see you tomorrow then," L said.

"Diligence is the mother of good fortune!" Nori called from the other room. I guessed that was her way of saying farewell and wishing me luck on my difficult task.

"See you later," I said as I left the task force headquarters. Just wait L, soon you will die.


	6. Face to Face With Kira

_Alright! It's been a while I know. But I have an excuse! I was writing this fan fiction and a lot of it. The problem was, I was focusing on future chapters instead of this one...oops hehe. So I have two other chapters that are already written. And guess what? One of them is the next chapter! So yay that means it'll only be a few days before I update this. Now with this chapter, there are some things you need to keep in mind. You are not going to find out all of Light's plan just parts of it. And I'm not telling you if you ever will find out the entire plan. But just so I don't get a whole bunch of reviews asking me or telling me there are plot holes. There are two things you need to understand: A. I'm not concerned with plot holes. I'm sure if you look hard enough, there probably are some. Just like there are plot holes in almost everything that you read. B. I can't help myself; I don't like Light. I'll give you two guesses on who was in those two chapters that I said I was working on lol. Okay LS needs to stop ranting. Before you go onto to reading the story: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!_

* * *

_**Face to Face With Kira**_

So it's one o'clock in the morning. I'm trying to get some sleep, like any normal college student who has an exam the next day, when the phone rings. My first thought is who the hell is calling me at this hour of the night. I check my caller ID and whose name comes up? Light Yagami. As if he couldn't make my life any more miserable than it already is. I was tempted to completely ignore the phone call but there was a part of me that was curious. I wanted to know what he wanted because whatever it was it must have been important otherwise he would have just harassed me in school. So, I pick up my goddamn phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I say, half asleep.

"Hey, Arashi, were you sleeping?" Light asked on the other line. No shit I was sleeping. "I'm sorry to wake you." Hell you are.

"It's okay," I lied, "what is it?"

"Listen, do you think you could come over to my house?"

"Sure...when?"

"Right now if you could." This guy was out of his mind. He wanted me to get out of bed, get dressed, and walk over to his house at one o'clock in the morning. He's completely insane if he thinks I'm going to say yes. How the does the smartest kid in school even think of asking such a stupid question. Of course I'm not going to go over to your house, you idiot.

"Okay, I'll be over there as soon as possible," I said. Shut up you readers. I'm a hypocrite. I hung up without saying goodbye and tumbled out of bed. I put on my goddamn clothes and shoes. Why the hell did I say yes? Why...just why. I had to walk down the stairs quietly so no one would hear me. If my parents found out I was leaving at this late an hour, I would be a dead man. Luckily for me, no one heard me leave the house. Off to Light's house, I guess.

Now one of the reasons why I don't like walking around at one o'clock in the morning is because of all the weirdos that walk around at this time of night. I mean, half of them look like they belong in a mental institution. Ryuga looked like the type of person who would be out this late. Plus, the streets are full with sick perverts at this time. Do you have any idea how many girls I see getting taken advantage of at this time of night? Of course I don't say anything, I just look the other way but still it's pretty sick what goes on at night. It's as though the world loses its innocence as soon as the clock strikes twelve.

The way to Light's house actually wasn't as bad as I expected. To my surprise, when I actually got to the bastard's house, he was waiting outside for me. I waved as I walked closer to his home. Little bastard.

"Sorry for asking you to come at such a late hour," Light said kindly. You're sorry my ass.

"Don't mention it," I replied.

"We have to be quiet; I don't want my mom or sister waking up."

"Of course." Like you actually care if I wake them up. I followed Light into his house and towards his room. I still had no idea why the asshole wanted me at this hour in the first place. As soon as we entered his room, Light locked the door.

The sound of the lock clicking scared the shit out of me. What was he planning? What if he was going to chop me up into little pieces and hide me under the floorboard? Or what if he was planning to bash my head open with a lamp or something? What if he found out I sent in that request to the Kira Hotline? Or worse...what if he was gay?! I don't swing that way man! No...he couldn't be gay. He was too much of an asshole to be gay...but he could still be planning to kill me. If worse came to worse, I would make a dive for the window. Yeah, that's it. It's the perfect plan; he would never see it coming.

"I need your help," Light said. I sat there dumbfounded.

"With what?" I asked. Light paused for a moment as if debating whether or not to tell me whatever it is he had to say.

"I am Kira."

I couldn't take it seriously. I laughed. Light seemed annoyed at my response but I didn't give a rat's ass. I laughed and laughed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Light asked. I finally forced myself to calm down. This guy was insane. What a nut!

"You expect me to believe you're Kira?" I hooted.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Light said. He then took out a black notebook. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. I can write down any name you like and I can ensure you that person will die. Would you still like me to show you?"

"No ...that's okay..." I said. If he was completely insane like I thought he was this psycho could end up killing me if I questioned him. Ah man this would totally suck if I was killed by some whacko like Light. On the bright side, at least the real Kira would have a reason to kill him now. Light suddenly relaxed as he sat nonchalantly in his computer chair.

"Listen, the reason why I'm telling you this is because, as I mentioned before, I'm in desperate need of your help. L suspects me of being Kira. I need you to play the role of Kira for a while," he said. He then looked at me sharply, holding the black notebook in his hand. "This is a Death Note. As I said, I can write down any humans naming, providing I know their name and face...and they will be eliminated." He continued, talking to me like I was a five year old. Damn that bastard. "If I forfeit ownership of this notebook, I will lose my memories of the notebook. Meaning I will no longer remember being Kira. This is perfect for me to be cleared of L's suspicion. While my memories are gone, you will play the role of Kira. As soon as my suspicion is cleared, you will give me my notebook back. Then, you will forfeit ownership thus forgetting this conversation and this event ever happened. As you can see, my plan is perfect. I just need you to hold onto this notebook for a while."

As I listened to Light, I couldn't help but to believe him. Plus, either way it was a win-win situation for me. I mean on one hand if Light was a total whack job I could just pretend I was doing what he asked. And if he was being serious I got to kill people. So it all works out. And the best part was if I do get to kill people, I wouldn't remember killing those people in the end. Not bad asshole Light.

"Yeah, I'll go with your plan. Just give me the notebook and I'll go home," I said. God did I want to get the hell out of there. Light shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't give it to you now. I have things set up so you will get the notebook later tonight. There's a certain someone you have to meet and I don't want your reaction to end up waking the entire house," Light said. Certain someone? Who the hell was he talking about? "Oh and by the way, Arashi, I'm probably going to end up asking you to help me look into the Kira Hotline. So please comply and stay close to me. If L ends up never lifting his suspicion on me, I want you to find a way to kill L."

"Dude...that's going to be kind of hard...I don't know who L is," I said. What a dumb ass.

"L is Hydeki Ryuga," Light said quickly. What! You mean that weirdo was L. Give me a break. There was no way that loser was L. L would most likely be tall, dark, and handsome just like James Bond or some other American spy. No way in hell was that guy L. No way, Light was definitely insane. I was sure of it now. Goddamn psycho. "You should be going now Arashi. I will see you tomorrow when I call you. Just remember not to tell me I'm Kira. No matter what and don't tell anyone that you are Kira either. It's just between you and me." Jeez, I felt like he was my mother or something. "Don't do this", "don't do that", "be sure to do this", "make good choices", god what the hell was I, four? What an asshole.

"Yeah sure and I'd like to go home now, if that's okay with you," I said. Light nodded, got up, and unlocked the door. I was running like the devil out of that hell hole.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It's around three o'clock in the morning and I hear a _thump._ I get out of bed and find a black notebook on my floor. How did that get there? Obviously it was Light's but I can't figure out how it got there. So I pick it up.

As soon as I pick it up I see the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. I was ready to shit my pants at the sight of it. I didn't know what the hell it was but it looked like what Michael Jackson would look like if he underwent any more plastic surgery. Yeah it was pretty ugly. Naturally I screamed at the sight of it. It only laughed at me. Bastard thing.

"Hyuk, hyuk, even after Light's warning and you still screamed," the creature said. Jack ass. I open up the notebook and what do I find? A little instruction sheet courtesy of Light. That bastard thought I wasn't going to remember his instructions. What an asshole. I should just not do what he says just to piss him off. Then again, I didn't want to end up getting killed because of that asshole. "My name is Ryuk and I am a Shinigami."

"Good for you pal," I said.

"Hyuk hyuk you're an interesting one alright. Not surprised, Light did say I would be entertained," Ryuk said. "Now can I have an apple?" He pointed to Light's "to do" list. I looked at it and what do you "Ryuk likes lots of apples" was the first thing written. I put the piece of paper in the notebook then set it on my desk.

"No. I'm going to bed now. I'll give it to you later," I said, annoyed. Before the damn Shinigami could say anything to me, I fell asleep. Either this was some crazy ass dream or I was going to have one hell of a time.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

It's now around eleven o'clock in the morning. The phone rings. I answer the phone. It's Light.

"Hey Arashi!" he says. His voice is cheery and it's strange because he no longer sounds like an asshole. He sounds like...like a nice person.

"Hey," I said.

"Listen Arashi, Ryuga needs help with a project for school. Do you want to come over and help too?" he asked. That's right Ryuga was supposedly L. Oh jeez this day was just getting peachy.

"Sure, what's the project?" I asked.

"Oh, it's...studying human behavior. We have to observe the Kira Hotline and since the site is so popular, it's going to take Ryuga way too long to look over everything by himself," he said. I knew he was lying but for the sake of my life I had to play dumb.

"Sure okay I'll see you in a few," I said and hung up. I then turned to Ryuk.

"Can I have an apple now?" Ryuk asked. Great, thanks Light...thanks.

**OoOoOoOoO**

So where does Light lead me to? A hotel room. His excuse? Ryuga is a foreign exchange student. I hate having to act like an idiot. We go up to "Ryuga's" room. The first person to open the door is this really hot girl. She looked at us both for a moment, and then smiled.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Light's arm and brought him inside. I don't know who the hell was weirder: Ryuga or this nut case. I heard Ryuk laughing behind me.

I walk in the goddamn room and there's Ryuga...or L...sitting crouched up in a chair chewing like a cow on a piece of cake. That guy is just so sick it drives me insane.

"Hey Nori, it's nice to see you too," Light said uneasily, not being able to handle her perkiness. Ryuga looked up from his cake and nodded.

"Hello Light, Arashi. Thank you for helping me with my project," he said. So, he was in on this little charade too huh? Figures.

"So what do we have to do exactly?" I asked.

"It's really very simple. We just need to compare those that have actually died of a heart attack with those that are being requested on the Kira Hotline. I want to prove that this Kira is a fake and observe the reasons why people are clouding their judgment and continue to suggest names to this site when it could be anyone who created this site."

"That's one hell of a project," I said.

"Yes..." Ryuga said, "That's why I need your help. There are too many names to look over."

"Gotcha," I said. What an idiot. Like I would believe something like that. They think I'm completely stupid don't they? I followed Light with the goddamn Shinigami behind me and the two of us set off to work. I'm not sure why we were doing this but whatever. My main objective was to kill L so I could forget this damn thing ever happened. What a mess I had gotten myself into.

* * *

_ FYI no, I am not a yaoi fan if you haven't figured that out. The whole "is Light gay thing OMG" is me poking fun at it and I don't expect you to take it seriously ...its just a joke...but if you do then I'm sorry. And the original pattern of Light's POV, Arashi's POV will be altered a little bit from this point forward and that's not me saying that the next chapter isn't going to be Light...oh no definitely not **Oo**cough**Oo :)**_


	7. Through the Shinigami Eyes

_Well, although I didn't receive that many reviews for the last chapter, a promise is still a promise and I am going to update like I said I would. Though unfortunately for you readers, it is time for one of LS's rants. First off let me say that to all the Light fan's reading this fanfiction (obviously there are a lot of you considering he's the main character) I'M SORRY OosobsoO!!!! I know this isn't the best thing I've ever written, I acknowledge that but I wanted to do a challenge and I am not going to stop it because I am not pleasing people. And...quite frankly I love my side story I came up with so I want to continue for that reason. Not to mention, I must remind you all that this is an Alternate Universe fanfiction and I did that for a reason: because I knew I might disappoint the Light fans considering...so my excuse to you all is it's an AU fanfiction. The next thing, I'm almost done with this fanfiction and for those of you that are interested, I have gone over with some readers/friends and am going to be working on another story...which will involve mostly my favorite characters in Death Note which means it will be better than this considering I'll be more passionate about it. _

_Okay, now onto a few things about this story. One, I recently (actually it was today) purchased Death Note: Another Note. And you will never guess what I found in there that made me happy! Mello mentioned a certain character named Holden Caulfield from Catcher in the Rye. I don't know if anyone has noticed this but it is Holden Caulfield that inspires the character Arashi. Ever notice that I continue to use the term "goddamn" as one word and not two? Yeah, it's because that's what Holden Caulfield does. And I found that highly ironic and amusing. Next, as I hinted in the last chapter, this is not in Light's perspective. It is third person. It was originally supposed to be through Ryuk's POV (as you can see from the title) but it just...didn't have the flow that I wanted so I changed it. And I kept the title because I felt like it...END OF RANT. now reviews are encouraged, criticism is welcome, and ENJOY AS ALWAYS!!! _

* * *

_**Through the Shinigami Eyes**_

The clock on the dresser read two forty five in the morning. Light and Arashi were sleeping soundlessly in separate chairs. L, however, still remained awake; his deep, dark eyes focusing on evidence. Crucial evidence that could ultimately decide the result of this case. The only other person that was awake was his assistant Nori. She came in, placing a plate of cake beside L as he continued to stare at the evidence as though she did not exist. This did not bother her one bit and she continued to go about her usual work which consisted mostly of cleaning the filthy headquarters. If there was any man that would get in serious trouble for trashing a hotel room, it was L. Nori then turned her attention towards the two sleeping college students.

"That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end," she recited perfectly. Whether or not this proverb was a means of sarcasm or she was being genuine was unclear. However, L discarded the statement either way. He did not like it when Nori spoke in proverbs when they were alone. L took a bite of his cake, this time waiting to completely swallow before speaking.

"Nori, I think it is safe to say that no one is awake," L said reassuringly. Well, this certainly was not completely accurate since Ryuk the Shinigami was still watching over the two. However, the two could neither see nor hear him and no matter what they said Ryuk would never pass the information to Light in any way or form.

Almost immediately, Nori's bright smile faded. It was as though she had become a different person for she was no longer the cheery, happy-go-lucky assistant she was just moments ago.

"What a relief. If I had to recite another proverb today, I was going to go insane," she replied.

"It is your own fault for creating such a personality," L retorted.

"All too true," she said. "So, any news from Quillsh?"

"Well, you were correct in predicting that Light would hide any requests that mentioned him in the Kira Hotline. He never once mentioned the fact that Arashi sent in such a request," L informed his comrade.

"It's still not enough to convict Light of being Kira. Anyone would have done the same thing. Though maybe Arashi remaining close by will begin to make Light nervous," Nori said bitterly. Even her method of speaking was different. Her once high pitched, irritating voice had suddenly become serious.

"Yes, this is true, but I feel as a reward for your conclusion you deserve a drink," L said. Instantaneously, Nori was leaving the room no doubt to grab any sort of alcoholic beverage she could find. It did not take her long to find something for she soon returned to the room, already guzzling down the drink. "You seem to be very thirsty tonight Nori." The woman's eyes glared back at the detective.

"Honestly, I don't know how you deal with it L," she replied as she moved across the room, turning off the television and sitting herself across from L with the bottle still in her hand.

"I manage the best I can," was L's reply.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I got out of this crap while I could."

"You are still a very skilled detective and an intelligent woman." Nori paused from her drinking; a tint of pink was visible in her face.

"You flatter me but you know as well as I do that I wasn't cut out for the job," the former detective said, hiccupping slightly. The Shinigami witnessing this event could not help but to laugh at the once thought to be crazy woman.

"I do not believe this to be true. I still think you would make a far better detective than I am," L noted sincerely.

"Ha! But if I didn't refuse the job, you wouldn't be the famous L now would you. So it all works out for the best. You get what you always wanted and I get to be left alone."

"I find that comment extremely hurtful considering you left the Wammy House without a word." Nori's face turned into a frown as she took another sip from her bottle.

"You know very well I couldn't have just told them I was leaving. They would have never allowed it." L's face became grim at the memory that encircled his obtaining of the position "world's greatest detective". He took another bite of his cake before speaking.

"Still, it puzzles me as to why you did not want to be the world's greatest detective to begin with."

"Please, you think I could handle sitting in a dark room all by myself for hours and hours solving cases. Sure, I would get to travel the world occasionally but I wouldn't be able to go outside. I'm a free spirit, I can't be locked in a cage like you can," she replied hiccupping the entire time. "Though I'm impressed you were able to track me down so easily. Guess they picked a good successor after all, huh?"

"I was only able to find you easily because I desperately needed your help on this case," L said flatly. "We are having hard times as it is with the two of us, imagine what would have happened if I was the only one working on this case."

"Perhaps you should call Mello and Near then for help," Nori offered however L immediately shook his head.

"That won't do. I do not want to put their lives in danger unless it is absolutely necessary as in if I were to die."

"Don't say that, you're not going to die," Nori said, her eyes narrowing, "I may not have wanted to be a part of this case but I won't let some loser like Kira kill my successor." A small smile curled across L's lips.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but let us be realistic."

"Hey listen, just cause I'm drunk, don't think I'm not being serious."

"No, of course; you are being serious."

Ryuk continued to watch as L waited patiently for Nori to finish the bottle of whatever it was she was drinking. The Shinigami could not help but to laugh at the hilarious yet almost sad sight. It reminded the Shinigami of when L had informed Light that he was his very first friend. At the moment, Ryuk could not exactly answer the question of why it was sad-he desperately was in need of an apple-he merely knew that it was sad.

"I am thinking that we should probably inform Arashi and Light that this was all just a set up...see their reactions and what not...plus, the new headquarters are finished...meaning we could start moving there," L finally said.

"I'm guessing you had all your records destroyed as a precaution," she hiccupped.

"All except one," L said promptly.

"Hey listen L," Nori began. L could tell that judging from how much she drank; Nori was starting to have trouble seeing. He imagined she could see not just one L but quite a few of them. "I don't like what you're getting yourself into."

"Please elaborate," was all L could say.

"You know what I mean. I don't trust Light and I don't trust that Arashi guy either. I think you should just kick them out of here before they find out too much. Don't tell them anything. Especially that Arashi: he looks like a mental case. At least Light has the wisdom to hide his insanity. Plus, Light was acting different today...he might be up to somethin."

"I understand your feelings however I feel that the only way to expose Kira for what he truly is is to get close to Light Yagami considering he is our prime suspect." Nori gave a heavy sigh at his response.

"Listen, just be careful. Don't go dying on me L."

"I thought you said only moments ago there was no way I was going to die. You were not going to allow that to happen, remember?" L replied with a smirk. Nori glared at him. Before she could say something, L reassured her by saying "I promise to be careful, Kerri."


	8. Nothing But Lies

_Well, I finally updated. School has been completely chaotic, what else is new? Anyway, it was also because I was waiting to get a review on my last chapter and that took a while. So here's the next chapter. _

_There is also something i just keep forgetting to mention and it's kind of important. And even if I have mentioned it before, it's going to be important soon so I need to address it again. When reading Arashi's POV, you need to keep it into consideration that Arashi may start to exaggerate things. Some things he says might also not be true. _

_ Anyway, this chapter is written in Light's POV. _

_oh yeah, and I have fanart! For the very first time!  
_

http:// xoxoxlovestinksxoxox. deviantart. com/art /DeviantID79649643 

_ (if the link doesn't work, I apologize in advance)_

* * *

___**Nothing But Lies**_

I woke up to find myself sleeping in a chair. I must have fallen asleep as I was working on the Kira Hotline. Unfortunately for us, we did not find much. There were not that many people who had died of a heart attack and were requested by an anonymous person on the site. I just hoped that Arashi would not start to catch on that this wasn't just a simple school project. Though it still puzzled me as to why L wanted Arashi helping me in the first place. It just wasn't like him. I could not help but wonder if this was some sort of test to see if I was Kira. Of course my being Kira was absolutely absurd. I would never want to kill anyone. Though there were some criminals that deserved to be punished, it was not up to me to decide who should die and who should not. No, I would have to help L catch Kira at all costs: my reputation was at stake.

Yesterday, however, I could not help but to get a strange feeling while being around Arashi. He seemed different somehow. For some reason, I felt that having him here was very dangerous. Could he be Kira? No, the idea was absurd. What were the odds of that happening?

I looked around the hotel room. The place was a disaster. I felt sorry for the fact that Nori would have to clean most of it up alone. However, to my surprise, I could not seem to locate her. All I found was Arashi sleeping in another chair and L eating some cake. L's dark eyes quickly turned to my direction as I sat up from my chair.

"Good morning Light," he said flatly.

"Hey...sorry I fell asleep," I said.

"It's fine. There was no trouble. Besides, Nori didn't want to wake you," L told me.

"Well that was nice of her...speaking of which where is she?" I asked.

"She has a headache and she is taking this time to rest," L said.

"I see...and I'm guessing my father left the headquarters..." I suggested though this seemed a bit odd too. None of the other members of the task force were here. I understood why they could not be here yesterday considering we did not want Arashi to become suspicious. However, why weren't they here now?

"Actually, your father and the others are already at the new headquarters," L said.

"New headquarters?" I asked.

"Yes...you see the moment I decided to show my face to the task force I instructed the construction of a building to fit the investigation's needs. And, lucky for us, it's finally complete. We were going to wake you but seeing as Nori is not feeling too well at the moment we decided to wait. But everyone else is there."

"Well that makes sense..." was all I could find myself to say.

"May I ask you something Light?" L asked.

"Sure," I said uneasily.

"What do you think of my telling Arashi about the investigation and the fact that I am L? I've already asked Nori's opinion and she agreed," L said. I thought about his suggestion for a moment. To me, it seemed like a bad idea. This whole suggestion just did not seem like L. If he wanted to tell Arashi about the investigation, let alone get him involved in the first place, he must suspect that Arashi is either Kira or is involved in some sort of way. It was the only logical explanation.

"I would say only tell him if you suspect he's involved. Otherwise, don't tell him anything," I answered truthfully.

"Well, to be honest, I do suspect he's involved," L said bluntly. "And I suspect you as well." I frowned at his frankness.

"I know you suspect me, Ryuga, but I know I'm not Kira."

"Then why did you fail to tell me that Arashi put your name in the Kira Hotline?" he said sharply. I stared at him for a moment, completely confused. After looking through all the requests, Arashi and I never once found my name in the Hotline. Nor did we see a request by him. Just what was L talking about? Was he trying to trick me in some sort of way or form?

"We never came across such a request Ryuga. I would never withhold information from you," I snapped back.

"Really? Even if you did not come across this information, then that means someone else was responsible for deleting that information. Possibly Kira himself. Now, why do you think Kira or anyone else would bother to delete such information if it does not involve them?" L said rapidly. Why was he suddenly interrogating me like this? This wasn't like him at all. Had he completely lost his mind? No, something else was wrong. I did not notice it at first but now it was apparent: L was agitated about something. I had never really known L to show his emotions before but now it was quite clear that something was bothering him.

"Perhaps someone is setting me up," I retorted. L stared long and hard at me. It was as though he was attempting to read my thoughts to see if I was lying. Though I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth. I had always been honest during this case. His gaze suddenly shifted back to his cake.

"Yes, you are right, I apologize for my rude behavior," he said as he began to move his cake around on his plate with a fork.

"It's alright," I said. "So...I'm guessing this means you knew that I was requested to the Kira Hotline before you asked me to research it."

"Yes, that is correct," he replied bluntly acting as though the prior conversation had never happened. "Oh and Arashi, there is no need to pretend you are asleep any longer. I've known you were awake the entire time." I suddenly looked over to Arashi and within a moment's time, he was rising from his chair. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Wait, you mean he was listening this entire time?" I asked.

"Yes. He woke up a few minutes before you did however he pretended to be asleep. I thought this was suspicious...and quite frankly I wanted to see if he would react to anything I said," L replied. This was completely insane. Not only was L testing me but he was also testing Arashi at the same time.

"So wait, you used me to test Arashi? Even though my opinions on certain topics wouldn't matter considering he was listening in on everything?" I asked, still unable to comprehend the sequence of events.

"You are absolutely correct. Though when you put it like that..." L trailed off. "Oh and there is one more thing I need to inform you two of: Nori, they're still asleep, you should really take something for your headache." I didn't quite understand what was happening though I knew one thing: how was it possible that Nori did not hearany of this?

I imagined she would come out of her room with another proverb rolling across her tongue as usual, knowing full well what had happened. However, I soon saw a disheveled figure coming out of her room. It took me a moment to realize it was Nori, placing a hand on her head while her other hand held onto a pillow.

"Do you have to be so loud, L? My head is pounding," she whined, not realizing that Arashi and I were wide awake and now staring at her in complete shock. I looked over towards L who simply continued to stare down at his cake as though nothing was happening.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much last night then," L said.

"Don't lecture me while I have a hang over," she complained. Nori's gaze finally shifted upwards as she noticed that everyone was awake. Her face suddenly became pale as her secret was now apparent to the both of us. However just as soon as her face became pale, it turned a deep shade of red. I could see the anger in her eyes as her glare darted towards L. Without warning, she took the pillow in her hand and threw it across the room, hitting L in the head.

"Oww," he complained.

"Bastard!" she yelled as she stomped towards him. "I can't believe you! You said that we were going to work on this case together. Not you, doing whatever the hell you want. We agreed that you would not reveal any information without my consent." She now held L by the ear and forced him to stand up leaving his cake behind. On one hand, I felt completely sorry for L having to be humiliated like this and I was surprised he was not protesting to this mistreatment. On the other, I found it completely entertaining. I realized that the two must have known each other for a long time to be acting like a brother and sister. It reminded me of instances I had experienced with my own sister Sayu.

"...But your mind was not in the right place when I asked you...therefore I was free to do whatever I felt was necessary," L tried to argue. Nori only pulled his ear tighter.

"That's no excuse!" she shouted. Finally, L had had enough of this. He quickly freed his ear from her grip and stood up tall, standing over her.

"I understand your feelings Nori, but as I said, it was completely necessary. You are forgetting that I am still head of this investigation," L said coolly, once again beginning to pretend as though the previous events never occurred. Clearly frustrated, Nori stomped back towards her room and slammed the door shut. L stared at the door for a moment then sighed.

"I apologize for her actions, however, as you can both clearly see, Nori has been working undercover for me. She is a former detective and I asked for her assistance on the case. As you can also see, she clearly has anger management issues so I advise you to stay away from her as much as possible," he said quite calmly. "I would like to fill in any other details or answer any questions you both may have considering the chaos we experienced this morning on our way to the new headquarters."

It took L a long time to coax Nori into coming out of her room. I was quite shocked by her stubbornness. I was also surprised to find that L found this entertaining. I noticed him smirking every once in a while as she continued to scream profanity from the other side of the door, namely at him. I couldn't help but think that this must have been the reason why L was so agitated before. It all made sense now. The only thing that was still buzzing in my mind was just what exactly was L and Nori's relationship? Now that Nori's secret was revealed, I couldn't help but notice that L's own personality had changed. He seemed to be showing more emotions than usual.

I attempted to think of the multiple possibilities as we made our way towards the new headquarters. At the same time, I had to listen to L's explanations as well as keep a close eye on Arashi. I wondered why he sent my name in to the Kira Hotline in the first place, assuming L's previous statements were correct. I also could not help but to suspect that Arashi was Kira.


	9. Drinking the Night Away

_Hello everyone again! This chapter is kind of short but I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow which is longer. and then we only have a couple of more chapters to go. So enjoy! Just keep in mind what I mentioned in the last chapter...about Arashi's method of storytelling. _

* * *

_**Drinking the Night Away**_

The moment I hear L reveal that he was indeed L, I flipped. Big mistake. Another big mistake was revealing that the hot airhead was really a smart hot detective. And the fact she liked to drink was another big give away. I knew exactly how to get L's name and I was home free. I don't think Light could have done a better job.

So the rest of us get to the investigation headquarters. It is one big ass building, I won't lie. I mean, L must be a billionaire to get this kind of set up. I wished I lived there. Oh wait, I was going to be living there ha! And then I'd kill L as a thank you present. I almost wished I could drag things out a little bit longer. But then again I could end up getting killed.

I was forced to meet the rest of the goddamn investigation team. I was spooked at first but as soon as I saw this one guy, I forgot they were a threat completely. I mean, he makes it seem like anybody can be a detective. I bet I'm smarter than this idiot. I forgot his name though. He's a real naive kind of guy though, I'll tell you that. What makes him even dumber is he clearly likes Kira. I mean, why the hell would you try to catch the guy you admire? Makes no sense if you ask me. Me personally, I'm not on anyone's side. I only went to Kira to kill Light. In the end, I don't really give a damn who wins. It could be L or it could be Kira. Doesn't matter to me. Either way, this world is screwed up no matter how you look at it. On one hand, you got a bunch of sick bastards roaming the street. On the other, you have a sick bastard trying to take over the world. Either way, you're screwed.

I was a little upset though by how smart L really was. I mean, if worse came to worse, I could just kill Light with the Death Note. But now that L knew I had sent the requests to kill Light, if Light died, I would be a main suspect. And I knew he wanted me to know this. He wanted me to know I would be a suspect otherwise so I wouldn't kill Light. Because he knew Light was Kira and he wanted evidence to catch him. The funny thing is, I bet half of you readers thought I was a complete idiot and would never figure this out myself. Well ha! I figured it out all right. I ain't that stupid.

So anyway, I'm eagerly waiting for some time to search the new headquarters. I need to find some liquor. If there's anything I know it's when a person is drunk, they'll say anything. If I could get Nori drunk, I could definitely get some sort of information to get L's name. It's as simple as cake. Plus, she's pissed as it is so there's no way she'll mind having a drink or two...or ten.

But in the meantime I have to sit by the goddamn computer looking up shit for the goddamn Kira Hotline. It's the most boring thing in the world. I don't get how anyone can do this for a living. You have to be a nut to be able to do this kind of crap all day. I was nearly falling asleep as I sat there. We didn't even find anything. It was crazy.

The other thing that was so goddamn annoying was that damn Shinigami Ryuk. Every five goddamn seconds he would ask "can I have an apple?". No dumb ass! Unless you want me to get caught. What a goddamn dumb Shinigami. The thing can't sit still for five goddamn seconds. I would never recommend getting a Shinigami for a pet. Ever.

The day went by slowly but soon it was eleven o'clock at night. A perfect time for me to take a break. I get up and start to look for a beer or something. In the kitchen, I find some. My next goal is to find Nori. It wasn't too hard to find her considering she was huffing and puffing at a deserted table. I placed the bottle on the table and she stared at it for a moment. She then frowned.

"I'm not thirsty," she said flatly.

"I think you are," I said, "You deserve it considering L just gave away your identity without your consent." She thought about it for a moment then grabbed the bottle and began to drink. Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy. She must have been pretty pissed at L to want to drink so badly. She chugged the goddamn bottle so quickly. It didn't take her long for her face to turn pink. "So, how long have you known L?"

The nutcase drunk immediately started laughing. "You want to know how long I've known L? Ha!" her words slurred as she spoke. She was drunk as a skunk. "I've known him ever since he was little."

"Really? Now that's interesting. Did you guys grow up together?"

"Kind of. We were in an orphanage together," she said, hiccupping along the way.

"You don't happen to know the name of this orphanage do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, stupid. The Wammy House. But I wouldn't tell you that," she said.

"Do you know why L was in the orphanage?" She suddenly became silent.

"His parents were killed...they were shot in the house...and he had to wait in the snow..." she said, her voice trailing off. Man, what a goddamn idiot. All I had to do was ask her his name. Just his name and that was it. However, of course just as I was about to speak, that goddamn L walked in. I saw his expression immediately changed at the sight of the bottle and Nori. His face turned even paler than it had ever been. And I knew he knew. The jig was up for him. Even if I didn't get his name, I had a good chance of finding him with the information Nori gave me. However, he did nothing to my surprise. The weirdo simply sighed and walked over towards Nori. She looked up at him and started laughing.

"Hey L, what's going on?" she said. He just smiled, being the freak that he was. He then gently took the bottle of alcohol out of her hand.

"I think you've had enough, Nori," he said very calmly. He attempted to help her up but the drunken idiot could barely stand. Instead, L was forced to scoop her up in his arms. She was nearly half asleep by now most likely suffering from another hang over. L gave one last look at me before he left the room.

**OoOoOoOo**

I stared at the computer screen. With the information Nori had given me, I was able to find one article. Just one.

_December 4, 1989_

_Henry and Irene Lawliet were found shot to death in their house yesterday evening around 6:30 pm. Their two children, L and Kerri Lawliet, were found just outside the house unharmed. _

This was it. L Lawliet, it was time to die.


	10. As the Rain Falls

_Just like I promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Happy Easter _

* * *

_**As the Rain Falls**_

Instead of rain there had been snow. Pure, white snow. The cold air was rushing down my throat; the only warmth I had was that of L who I was holding close to me.

It had all happened so fast. One moment we had been in our cozy home with our parents and the next my mother told me to take L and leave immediately. And now we were outside in the snow; hiding. L remained silent, we both did. It wasn't until we heard gunshots that he started to cry. I remembered holding him even closer, trying to comfort him, knowing that it was useless.

"The bells..." I heard L murmur quietly to himself. I had no idea what he was thinking or what he was even talking about. All I could do was watch helplessly as my little brother's spirit was being crushed slowly and painfully.

Now the rain was pouring down on us mercilessly and I wanted to hold my brother close to me once more just as I had those many years ago. But I knew I had no right to. It had been about a half hour of waiting in the snow before Mr. Wammy, a family friend, had finally found us. Before we knew it, the two of us were in the orphanage Mr. Wammy founded and just five to seven years later I ran away: leaving my brother all alone. So I had no right to hold my brother now. I had left him for ten years. Ten years we had not seen one another and now I suddenly wanted to be involved in his life? What kind of older sister was I?

"The bells are unusually loud today," L said quietly. I started to panic. Bells, what was with this sudden talk of bells again? I stared at him, slightly afraid, as his dark, childlike eyes stared back at me and for a moment I thought I was staring at my nine-year-old brother again. "You know...I was never angry at you for leaving...and I'm not angry at you now." His talking was scaring me even more by the minute. He suspected something was going to happen to him soon, I was sure of it but there was nothing I could do to save my brother. His words sent a sudden pang of pain to my heart. I knew he had never been angry with me but I also knew that instead of anger I had caused him grief. Grief that he would never show anyone; he would always keep those feelings hidden for all eternity.

"I know," I said. I hoped the sound of the rain would drown out the sound of my throat choking as I said these words and I hoped the raindrops would hide my tears. Though I knew they did no such thing. L looked down at me, surprised, perhaps even slightly frightened, at the fact that his older sister was crying. He had never seen me cry before, I never allowed him to after our parents died. I would always cry after he was sound asleep because I had to be the strong one for him. But now I was the weak one. The one who was afraid of the death that could be approaching. Death had never been this close as it was now and we both knew it.

The next thing I knew, I felt my brother holding me closely. His clothes smelt sweet from the strawberry shortcake I had made him earlier in the day. I wanted to cry even harder, to bury my face in his soaked, white shirt but I was already pathetic. Instead, the tears that I had shed disappeared and I desperately tried to suppress the lump in my throat.

"Let's go inside Kerri," I heard L say.

I wasn't sure which was worse: the atmosphere outside in the rain or the atmosphere inside the ominous task force building. Either way I felt trapped, surrounded by an evil presence. I could sense the evil presence surrounding L as well and I attempted to protect him from it but to no avail. I noticed he continued to stare at me cautiously as though he were afraid I might cry again. He placed a towel lightly on my head, drying me gently as though _I _was the younger sibling. After a few moments, I took the towel from him, as I could not bear to watch him baby me in this way. If anyone was going to be babied, it was him.

"Ryuzaki, you don't need to worry about me," I said, "You're still soaking wet." L managed to give a small smile though I could tell it was difficult for him to do so. He then sat down on the steps. I soon followed his example and sat beside him as I began to dry his messy black hair. As soon as I had finish drying his hair, I wrapped my arms around him and held him closely. I couldn't help myself; I wanted him beside me in this time of darkness. He was the only family I had left and I was the only family he had left. We needed one another whether I liked it or not. He complied quietly and allowed me to continue holding him closely. I don't think L even remembers what our parents looked like. I don't think he remembers what our mother looked like. L closed his eyes for a moment and I supposed he was attempting to bring back the memories of our mother. Or perhaps he saw _me _as his mother. It did not matter to me what he saw me as because either way he was still my precious little brother no matter how old he was. I held him even tighter at the thought of losing him forever. And it was there that I decided if anything happens to my little brother, I will nail the son of a bitch who hurts him. Whoever touches a hair on my brother's head will die by my own hand. I swear to this.

Without warning, L escaped from my grip and began to act as though this event never happened. I understood; he was the greatest detective and he did not want to feel weak in any way or form. He was L, the symbol of justice and the symbol of justice had to be strong.

L took one more look at me before he began to walk towards the main room of the investigation headquarters. I followed closely behind, becoming his shadow. His disheveled figure walked towards its destination. Though hunched over, I could not help but to notice how much taller L was than me. I wondered when he had gotten so tall. Such little details now seemed to mean the world to me.

L opened the door, his wet bare feet sliding across the smooth surface. He swiftly crouched into his normal sitting position and stared at the monitors. A "W" in Old English font soon appeared on the multiple screens.

"Ryuzaki, what do you wish to do now?" Mr. Wammy asked on the other line. I noticed L glance at me before placing his thumb to his lip.

"Hmm...lately we have only been comparing the deaths of people by heart attacks compared to the requests of people on the Kira Hotline. We have had hardly any luck searching that way. Let us check to see the most recent deaths of people by any means and see how that compares to the requests on the Kira Hotline."

"Yes, understood," Mr. Wammy said and in a moment's time names of people were flashing across the different monitors. With the technology advances this building had, the results were up in minutes. Not to my surprise, every name requested in the Kira Hotline had now found a match.

"Wow that's amazing!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"But this means that--" Light's father was about to say.

"Yes, Kira can kill by other means other than a heart attack," L said. I looked over towards Light through the corner of my eye. His face showed a sign of excitement; he was glad that we had obtained this new information. However if he was Kira, why would he be so happy? My gaze quickly shifted towards Arashi. I noticed him writing something down. His palms were sweaty, his facial expression full of nervousness. He must have been planning something but what I had no clue. I then moved beside L's chair and watched as he enjoyed another dessert I had made for him. He even managed to smile at me, thanking me for his little treat.

It all happened so fast. One moment my brother was smiling at me and the next his body froze in place. The fork in his hand began to shake, his hand trembling. His face was pain stricken, as though he were desperately trying to suppress a pain that was quickly consuming him. He didn't speak; his dark eyes stared directly at me. Within moments, he was falling off his chair. Almost instinctively I lunged myself forward to catch him. I wanted him in my arms and my arms only. I stared down at him as he was now attempting to hide the pain he was suffering.

"L!" I attempted to yell but the lump in my throat would not allow me to. I wanted to tell him it was alright to show his pain that it was alright to show his pain in front of me. But all I could do was sit by his side until the waves of pain tore down his body. My eyes widened as his began to slowly close. I watched helplessly as I lost my little brother forever.

My eyes did not form tears. I merely lay there, motionless, numb. My mind could not comprehend what had happened. A sudden buzzing noise seemed to fill my mind. All I could tell my body to do was move L closer to me. I held him like a doll, stroking his black hair, still not understanding what had happened completely. And as I stayed by his side, I could not help but remember the distant memories of my past.

**OoOoOoOo**

I lay in bed, not being able to sleep. Though how could anyone get a good night's sleep after their parents had been murdered. This orphanage made matters worse. I did not want to be in this foreign place. I wanted to be home with my parents though I knew that was impossible.

"Kerri," I heard someone whine from the hallway. I reluctantly rose from my bed and looked towards the doorway. L was standing there, his eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong L?" I whispered to him though I knew what was bothering him.

"I wet my bed," my little brother cried. Forcing myself to get out of bed, I went towards the dresser. My hands fumbled through the clothes finally finding an oversize shirt for him to wear in the meantime. I believe I was fifteen at the time. I remembered bending down in front of him, gently taking off his wet pajamas as he continued to stare down at me with tears still in his eyes. I left the wet pajamas on the floor and placed the shirt over his head. He immediately began rubbing his eyes so the tears would stop. I walked back towards my bed and lay back down. L followed my example and crawled into bed beside me. I placed the covers over the both of us as he nuzzled his head in my chest, crying silently to himself. I gently stroked his hair until he eventually fell asleep and I continued to stay close to him until eventually sleep overcame me.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It was a warm summer night. I must have been about twenty as I was attempting to exit the Wammy House for good through the window in my room. I carried a small backpack with me with whatever money I could find. There was no way in hell I was going to be a world famous detective.

After our parents had died, we learned that they were part of an organization of detectives. At one point they had been known throughout the world only by the initial of their first name. Henry and Irene Lawliet their names were. Mr. Wammy informed my brother and me that they were murdered by one of the many enemies they had. And now I was meant to take on their legacy. I was meant to become a detective and carry on the family name of the Lawliets. But I refused. I was not going to live a life in fear. I wanted to be free to travel wherever I may please. I wanted to have children who wouldn't have to fear that their mother might one day be murdered. I was not going to be like my parents and leave their children behind to fend for themselves.

"Kerri?" I suddenly heard someone say from behind just as I was about to exit through the window. My heart skipped a beat. It took me a few moments to turn around though I was not surprised by who was there.

L must have been about fifteen then. His scrawny, pale figure stared at me completely confused. I simply smiled as though it were no big deal.

"Hey L, how's it going?" I said.

"Kerri...what are you doing?" L asked though I saw in his eyes that he had already put the pieces of the puzzle together. He just could not believe that I was truly trying to leave.

"L, you of all people know that I can't stay here. You know I've never had any interest in the detective field. That was always you. So I'm giving you my position as world famous detective," I said.

"But..." L tried to protest.

"Listen to me; you'll be a fine detective. I have the up most confidence in you," I said my voice unusually high as I tried to hide the true emotions that I was feeling. The guilt that was consuming my entire body as I stared at my brother knowing I was leaving him for possibly forever. I was going to leave him alone in the world without any other family and I would have no more family as well. I knew this but I did not care. I was too selfish to think of my brother's feelings first. I was too selfish; running away from the problem at hand. It made it even worse as I stared into L's eyes. He was completely lost.

L walked towards me and my heart beat faster with each step he took. This pain I was feeling for leaving my brother behind was becoming unbearable. By the time he reached me, my heart was pounding. L then placed his arms around me, holding me close to him for what I thought would be the last time. But I did not hug back.

"Take care of yourself Kerri," he said.

"You too L..." I said quietly, "be the world famous detective you're supposed to be." And with that, I broke away from his grip. He continued to stare at me as I then lowered myself down the Wammy House wall and towards my new life. I'll never forget the look on his face as I disappeared, forever vanishing from his life.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

These memories seem to pass by me quickly as I continued to hold L tightly. It seemed as though all of time came to a halt. It did not bother me that time had come to a complete stop. I did not want time to start again. I did not want to have to face the reality that L, my precious little brother, was dead.

I felt someone trying to take L out of my clutches. My mind was too numb to tell who was attempting to take L away from me but I would not let them. I continued to hold L tighter than ever before.

"Nori," I heard someone say through the buzzing that still filled my ears. I looked up, dumbfounded. I believe I saw Light's father standing in front of me and I realized that he must have been the one who tried to take L away from me. Very gently he attempted to pull L away from me once more. This time, however, my body allowed him to take L as my grip loosened. A part of me wanted to scream as my brother left my arms but I could not speak. I could not think; I could not do anything. I was still numb.

Many events took place afterwards that I can not remember. The only thing I remember is someone leading me to a couch. I remember sitting motionless as they took L to another room. I did not think about anything during that time. I simply sat there waiting.

I remember at one point Light's father came out of the room with Mr. Wammy. Both their faces were grim. They walked up towards me. I did not need to hear what they had to say. I already knew what news was to come.

"I'm sorry Nori but L is dead," Mr. Wammy informed him. I looked up at him, remembering the day he told me my parents had died. Now, he was telling me my brother had died. I simply stayed there motionless. I then rose from my seat, wobbling slightly, desperately trying to reach my room. Along the way, I noticed Arashi's shocked expression. He must have been shocked at my mental state. He probably never thought he could hurt someone this much by killing another human being. The guilty look on his face was more than apparent. I stared at him in utter disgust. Trembling, I made my way towards him. Without warning, I swept my hand across his face.

"Bastard!" I managed to yell. I felt the gaze of everyone in the room staring at me but I did not care. "You killed my brother, you son of a bitch!" I was prepared to kill him right then and there. I knew he was guilty. I knew it.

"Nori, please calm down," I heard Mr. Wammy say from behind. I could not hold it in any longer. Tears were finally escaping from my eyes, burning my skin as they ran down my face. I continued to struggle toward my room desperately wanting to escape from reality. By the time I reached my room I had no strength left. I fell on my knees to the floor and cried as hard as I could. I then weakly reached for a bottle of any type of alcohol and quickly began to swig the relieving substance.


	11. A Price to Be Paid

_Alright finally here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long...but yeah. Anyway, this chapter covers the following: first Light's point of view, then Arashi, then third person. Thank you for reading _

* * *

_**A Price to Be Paid**_

I worriedly stared at the door that had yet to open again since L's death. Today was his funeral and I could not help but to sympathize for Nori. To think she was L's sister. I suspected that there was some sort of previous relationship between the two but I never imagined them to be siblings. It must have been devastating.

There was finally a click as the door opened. A ghostlike figure stepped out from behind the door. It took me a few moments to recognize Nori. Her skin was paler than usual, bags had formed under her eyes similar to her brother's, and she looked completely broken. I felt as though I could easily break her fragile, porcelain body. She looked as though she was going to cry on the spot but she held it in. Watari was by her side, providing the only familiar person to comfort her.

She attempted to stand tall, dignified as she walked down the hall. Though I knew the black, somber dress she was forced to wear constantly reminded her where she was going.

During my lifetime, I had been to only a few funerals. This funeral had been completely different from all the rest. The only people present were myself, Nori, Watari, my father, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi. I was only allowed to attend due to my father's influence. Though I knew I was not Kira, Nori still suspected me. Arashi was no where to be found. When I asked Watari just where he was, he merely replied "Arashi is in good care, there is no worry." My guess is Nori had him in some sort of confinement. I felt bad for Arashi however at the same time I completely understood Nori's actions.

At first, Nori had simply refused to allow the funeral to take place in Japan or so I am told. Watari was the only person she allowed in her room from the night of L's death to today. It was during Watari's visits that we occasionally heard screaming coming from her room. The only word that we could remotely catch was "L". Her screaming was usually followed by sobbing then by silence at which point Watari would leave the room.

Getting back to the topic at hand, with much coaxing, Watari was able to convince Nori to hold the funeral in Japan. She only agreed unless as soon as the Kira Case was finished, he would be moved back to England where her parents rested. She also demanded that Arashi not be allowed to attend the funeral. Shortly after these apparent negotiations, Arashi disappeared.

When we finally arrived at the funeral, no one spoke. Whether it was because they were afraid to speak due to Nori's presence or they simply had nothing to say, I was not too sure. I for one did not speak because I was not even supposed to be there. However, I felt it was necessary for me to pay my respects to L despite the fact I was a prime suspect in the Kira Case. I saw L as almost a role model since our intelligence had been near equal. If L had been able to become a world famous detective then I had no doubts that I would be able to become apart of the police some day.

There is not much I can say about the actual funeral. A part of me does not wish to remember it. As I mentioned, no one was willing to speak even when it meant comforting Nori. The tragic truth of it all was Nori was now alone. I wondered just how close she had been to L. Judging by her reaction, it seemed as though they were very close. When I had first met L, it was almost as though he were another person compared to the L that had the company of Nori. All I can say for sure is nothing but the feeling of loneliness and death reeked throughout the air during the time of the funeral.

Just after we had paid our final respects and were about to leave the cemetery, I noticed Nori still standing in front of L's grave. She clenched her fists with tears streaming down her face.

"L, I promise, I will _kill_ Kira and whoever did this to you," I heard her say, her voice filled with complete sincerity. I knew who her first target would be: Arashi. I also knew that I was next and I could not help but to fear for my life.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I'm looking around and there's nothing but darkness surrounding me. That crazy bitch put me into confinement shortly after I wrote L's name in the Death Note. This is bad...real bad.

I see nothing but this darkness for days. No weeks. Perhaps it's even been months. To be honest, I don't remember when I last saw the goddamn light. Both light and Light. This wasn't part of the bastard's plan! He never said anything about me getting caught. By now he should have gained his damn memories. Just what the hell is going on here! Now I normally don't panic but right now, I'm panicking!

I haven't had anything to eat in days. I feel my body is beginning to ware out. Stupid goddamn Light and his goddamn Death Note. And to hell with this goddamn Shinigami Ryuk who won't stop asking me for a damn apple! I'm tied up right now buddy, I'm not giving you you're goddamn apple! I wish I was dead! If they're going to kill me, can't they just get it over with!

"Arashi," I hear a voice suddenly coming out of no where.

"What the hell is it!" I shout back, completely irritated at the fact I am blindfolded.

"How are you feeling?" the voice asks me.

"I can't move, I'm hungry, and I'm goddamn tired. How do you think I feel?" I growl back.

"Then admit your crimes. Admit you are responsible for the deaths of criminals and L Lawliet," the voice responds. It's then that I realize it must be that tramp Nori talking to me.

"Like I would admit to killing that low life," I said just to piss her off.

"Take that back you son of a bitch!" she barked back. I simply laughed at her. "I'm going to ask you this one more time. Admit your crimes and I will make sure you do not receive the death penalty when I prove you are Kira."

It dawned on me. Light's plan from the beginning was for me to take the fault for him. He never intended me to actually survive in the end. That bastard! That no good lying goddamn son of a bitch!

"Wait! If you don't execute me, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Kira!" I blurted out. I was willing to do anything to save my ass.

"You tell me everything I need to know and I will make sure you only receive life in prison," Nori said. Hell no.

"Ten years in prison."

"Thirty-five."

"Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five, take it or leave it," I said.

"Fine," I heard her say bitterly. I suddenly felt the blindfold being taken off of my face. I could now see again! It was a goddamn miracle I tell you! I finally gave a smirk in Light's direction.

"First of all, I'm not Kira. Light is."

"What! That's insane!" Light exclaimed.

"He may sound like he's telling the truth...and that's because he believes he's telling the truth. Light doesn't remember being Kira," I said, completely ratting him out. "See there's this thing called a Death Note and when you write a person's name in it, they die. When you give up the notebook, you lose all your memories of ever having it."

"You expect me to believe something like this?" Nori asked.

"I ain't lying. Just go in my room, you'll find a black notebook." Nori motioned for Watari to go get my Death Note. "When you touch it, you'll be able to see a Shinigami." Speaking of those damn things, I forgot to mention that this entire time, Ryuk was goddamn laughing his ass off. I didn't get what was so goddamn funny but whatever.

Watari returned shortly with the notebook. Nori immediately grabbed it, an expression of shock coming across her face.

"Alright...I believe you..." she said, "So Light is Kira?"

"Yes. Don't let him touch the notebook."

"Restrain him!" Nori immediately ordered. A group of people who I guessed were the feds did as Nori ordered. "I want him removed from the building as well!" Once again, the feds complied and began to drag that bastard out of the room. I then saw Nori take out a pen and open the Death Note. "If I write Light Yagami's name here, he will die?" she asked me.

"Yeah in forty seconds." Without much hesitation, she scribbled something in the notebook. I guessed it to be Light's name. She waited patiently for the forty seconds to arrive. Finally, Watari's phone began to ring.

"Apparently Light Yagami has died of a heart attack," Watari said after answering his phone. Nori made no hint of regret as Watari delivered the news.

"Well, I guess that means I'm all clear, right?" I asked.

"Yes, since you were not Kira we can't convict you of anything," Nori responded bitterly.

"Yeah we'll go with that. I'm really sorry about L dying and all but I did—" I began

"You did?" Nori said, confused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I—"

"But you said Light was Kira."

"He is."

"But you killed L."

"Uh...no," I lied. Though it was too late. Nori already knew I was lying.

"Take him away!" Nori ordered. Aw shit. And just like Light, I was being dragged away. I only had forty seconds to live. I struggled to break free but it was no use! Damn him! Damn that Light! That goddamn son of a bitch! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

A sudden tightness filled my entire body.

Life's a bitch.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The wind blew through Winchester, causing the leaves to disperse among the ground. Kerri Lawliet gazed down upon the graves of her parents and her younger brother. She only remained for a few moments before departing and heading towards the cemetery gates.

Upon arriving at the gates, Mr. Wammy stood next to her motorcycle holding a news paper in his hands. Kerri ignored his presence as much as possible as she made her way towards the vehicle.

"Kira's disappearance made headline news throughout the world," Mr. Wammy remarked.

"So what?" Kerri responded bitterly.

"You know, during the Kira Investigation, I did not believe I had seen L that happy since the day you left the Wammy House," Mr. Wammy stated. Nori did not speak; she merely got on her bike and turned the ignition on. The engine roared loudly as she took off: riding into the everlasting distance.

**The End**


End file.
